Construction techniques based upon the use of precast panels for forming walls are known. This includes panels which are tipped-up for positioning on a foundation and then fastened together by various means.
Flanged concrete wall panels are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,834,892 to Betzler. U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,176 to Balzer depicts flanged wall elements each terminating in legs at their bottom ends to support the walls and permit reinforcing rods running there beneath to be embedded within a cast concrete floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,094,458 to Lawler depicts wall panels held in alignment by vertical concrete "studs" or posts that have wall engaging grooves along their vertical edges. Details of the connection between the bottoms of these studs and a base support are not provided. At their top ends, protruding tie rods allow superstructure to be erected thereon.
A similar patent is U.S. Pat. No. 2,911,817 to Smith which also depicts the use of "lintel troughing blocks" positioned along the top of a course of blocks and filled with concrete.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,519 to Russell, precast concrete wall panels with protruding, threaded reinforcement rods along their top edges are capped by precast concrete floor panels that have preformed holes in register with the protruding rods.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,208,589 to Leemhuis depicts vertical wall panels provided with protruding vertical flanges. The foundation member supporting the wall panels may be poured to envelope a portion of the base end of each wall panel which is notched to provide a keying effect. The top ends of inter-fitting, opposed panels are capped by a wooden lintel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,241 to Cooper depicts a wall system having hollow vertical panels formed of two opposed facing panels. Such panels rest on a footing aligned by protruding locating pins set herein with grout filling a cavity formed along the lower surface of the wall panel. A horizontal trough formed along the top edge of the wall panels is filled with reinforced concrete once the panels are erected.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,130 to Shubow depicts the use of concrete "bond beams" positioned along the tops of wall panels and forming supporting footings for the next, higher course of wall panels. The underside of the bond beams are channelled to receive and embrace the tops of the wall panels, and are pierced by openings to permit passage of vertical reinforcing rods therethrough. Horizontal reinforcing rods embedded in concrete lie within troughs formed on the upper sides of the bond beams.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,651 to Gutierrez shows a beam and post construction by which vertical concrete posts have reinforcing rods protruding downwardly to receive and engage with the ends of lower beams that have panel-receiving grooves formed therein. Concrete grout is applied to embed the protruding rods and anchor the posts in place.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,514,714 to Needham preformed, flanged concrete wall panels rest within a trough formed in a footing beam. These wall panels are provided with upwardly protruding reinforcing bars that are capped by a cast-in-place lintel beam.
A need exists for an improved system for supporting and fastening precast wall such panels in position. This invention addresses such a need by providing a modular wall structure that can quickly be erected on a job site providing a full load-bearing and weather-tight wall.
The invention in its general form will first be described, and then its implementation in terms of specific embodiments will be detailed with reference to the drawings following hereafter. These embodiments are intended to demonstrate the principle of the invention, and the manner of its implementation. The invention in its broadest and more specific forms will then be further described, and defined, in each of the individual claims which conclude this Specification.